


Liebe ist für Alle Da, Nicht für Mich

by sehnsucht97



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Age Difference, Angry Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehnsucht97/pseuds/sehnsucht97
Summary: The reader gets into an argument with Till over rumours she heard and it leads to rough, angry sex.





	Liebe ist für Alle Da, Nicht für Mich

**Author's Note:**

> finally posting a new fanfic !! hope y'all enjoy this hella self-indulgent fic <3

“You are such a fucking asshole sometimes you know that?” [Y/N] yelled, slamming their apartment door behind her.  
“Okay, maybe I am… but I at least admit to it!” Till responded. “There are times where you’re no fucking saint, this being one of them!”  
“Fuck you, seriously,” she shouted back at him. “I’m fucking sick of hearing you talk, I’m fucking sick of looking at you!”  
“You’re a fucking bitch,” he snapped.  
“And you’re a piece of shit!” she screamed. “I’m sick and tired of getting into fights with you, we always argue over such petty shit!”  
“You say that like you don’t overreact over everything! The reason we’re yelling now is because you got mad that I had to cancel our plans over a perceived emergency! I thought Richard was in danger and I’m sorry I went to help him!” Till yelled back.

  
“You know fine well that’s not why I’m fucking mad at you!” [Y/N] cried out.  
“Actually, I don’t fucking know why you’re mad at me! Why don’t you enlighten me, you fucking bitch?!”  
“Seriously?! You don’t know that you fucking cheated on me?! Or do you just not know that you’ve been caught?!”  
“What?!” Till snapped. “I may be a fucking asshole at times, but I would never cheat on you! Where the hell did you hear this from?!”  
“My friend told me!” she yelled.  
“And did she say who she heard that from?!”  
“She said she heard it from Melissa..."

"Melissa?"   
“Yes!” [Y/N] screamed out of her. “She said that Melissa told her you had sex with her!”  
“You do fucking realize that she’s that crazy ex that stalked me since the beginning of our relationship up until about a year ago right?! You may piss me the fuck off at times but I would never stoop so low as to fucking cheat on you!”  
“And how am I supposed to believe you?”  
“[Y/N] please… are you seriously going to believe second-hand information that initially came from my ex who fucking stalked me and threatened you?”

 

“Till, I don’t fucking know what to believe!” she yelled, sounding like she was about to cry. “How do you expect me not to wonder? You loved this woman at one point in your life, what could stop those feelings from potentially coming back?!”  
“I honestly never fucking loved her! I was in a dark, lonely place when I met her for fuck sakes. And the fact that she stalked me, and went after you of all people would be more than enough for anyone to never want anything to do with that bitch!”  
“Well, did you ever fucking love me then?! For fuck sakes Till, just fucking break my heart and move on.”  
“[Y/N], you’re being fucking ridiculous! Of course I love you! Why the hell do you think I’m still arguing with you?!”  
“Probably because you’re an argumentative fuck!”  
Till sighed and put his hand to his forehead. “No… I’m arguing because I don’t fucking want us to split up because you chose to believe my nutjob ex over me!”  
“Yeah sure, that’s what they all say when they’ve been caught!”  
“[Y/N], listen to me! I really do fucking lo-”

  
“You know what Lindemann, fuck you! I honestly wish I never met you, or at least never got sexually and romantically involved with you! I can’t believe I was stupid enough to think you were different! I can't believe I thought dating an older man would be better, but I fucking guess not! It pisses me the fuck off to think about how much I fucking love you! Of course, I fell in love with yet another cheater!”  
“Fine,” he shouted. “Believe what you want. I would never want to hurt you, especially by fucking cheating on you, but if you want to believe that, go ahead. I can’t fucking get through to you. If you want to leave me, go ahead. The door is right fucking there and I’m not going to stop you.”  
“Oh fuck off,” she snapped. “I can’t fucking believe you Till.”  
“I can’t fucking believe _you!_  Are you so fucking blind that you can’t see that I absolutely adore you?! For fuck sakes [Y/N], you are the love of my life! I worship the fucking ground you walk on, regardless of the fights we have, regardless of anything! There’s no goddamn way I’m going to fucking lose you over the fact that you decided to overreact as you always fucking do and believe something so fucking stupid!”  
“Love of your life?! Fuck, please! Don’t give me that fucking bullshit!”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Till snarled. “Are you seriously that much of a bitch to say that?! You keep going on about how I’m apparently not what you thought, and maybe it might be the same with you. Maybe I just fell so hard for you that I was so fucking blind to how you are. But stupidly enough, I still fucking love you! And I would never fucking cheat on you!”  
“I honestly fucking hate you!” she screamed.

  
“Okay, fine. Then get your shit, get the fuck out of my apartment, and never come back!”  
“Are you breaking up with me?!” she yelled.  
“No, I’m telling you what you can do if you supposedly hate me so much,” Till snarled. “That’s your decision to make.”  
“Go fuck yourself asshole!”  
“You know what, just shut the fuck up and make up your mind!” he snapped.  
“What did you just say?!” she shouted.  
“I said shut the fuck up,” he growled. “You fucking heard me.”  
“Wow, you really are a prick.”  
“Says the one who believes I cheated on her,” he groaned. “Shut the fuck up.”  
“And what will you do if I don’t?”  
“Seriously, just shut the fuck up,” Till snarled at her.  
“Make me,” she replied with a tone of attitude, angrily looking up at her boyfriend.

 

They stared at each other for a few tense seconds before Till roughly shoved her against the wall, pinning her body between the wall and his body.  
She gasped at the realization of her being restrained. Her initial thought was of anger, but it immediately turned to arousal as Till began running his hands up her body.  
“Oh I’ll make you, alright,” he growled in her ear.  
“Till…” she choked out as he began kissing and nibbling into her neck roughly. “Doing this d-doesn’t solve everything…”  
“Are you telling me to stop?” he aggressively whispered in her ear.  
She began breathing heavily as he bit down hard into her neck. He licked up the little beads of blood that began to form on her neck, grunting into her.  
“God no…” she moaned. “You’re such a fucking dick…”  
“Shut up,” he ordered, slipping his fingers under the bottom of her shirt and tearing the thin fabric off of her as he continued kissing, sucking, and biting into her neck. He removed the shredded parts hanging off of her, throwing them onto the floor. He roughly tore her bra off, chucking it across the room before bringing his mouth down to her chest, aggressively biting into her breasts and leaving marks.

  
Till reached down and unbuckled her belt, grunting in approval as she pushed her hips towards him. He unzipped her shorts, quickly taking them off of her before tearing her panties.  
“God fucking dammit,” she moaned as Till slipped his fingers inside of her, causing her eyes to roll back. “You know that you can't solve things with sex…”  
Till began to chuckle. “Oh I know. We can talk things out in the morning. But baby, you can’t tell me that I won’t make you feel much better. I also don't hear you telling me to stop.”  
He pushed his thumb against her clit roughly, causing her to whine out his name. "Fuck... Till, I don't want you to stop..."  
“Look at you, you fucking little whore,” Till grunted. “You just yelled at me for a whole hour about how much you hate me and how mad you are at me, yet here you are with my fingers inside of you, moaning my name like the pathetic little slut that you are.”  
“Fucking hell, you asshole,” she whined. “I can’t help myself with you…”

  
“You just can’t help yourself, can you?” Till mocked. “With the man you said you wished you never got involved with, huh? How is that working out for you, baby?”  
“Seriously, can’t you just shut your fucking mouth and fuck me?” she shouted at him as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of her. “You talk about me not being able to shut up; you should take a look at yourself.”  
“You’re in no place to fucking talk,” he snapped. “Especially considering you fucking overreact to everything.”  
“Shut your fucking mouth asshole,” she snarled, letting out a soft whine as Till slipped his fingers out of her and sucked the wetness off of them. “Excuse me if I react negatively to hearing that you cheated on me.”  
“For fuck sakes, I did not cheat on you!” Till snapped, picking his girlfriend up and throwing her over his shoulder. She began thrashing around, punching his shoulder blade to get him to put her down as he carried her into the bedroom. He threw her onto their bed, climbing on top of her and resuming his neck biting, causing her to whine before speaking.  
“And how can I take your word for that you prick?” she began. “I mean, you did say that I ‘piss you the fuck off sometimes.’”  
“Do I not piss you off at times?” he replied nonchalantly.  
“You’re fucking pissing me off right now you fucking cocksucker!” she yelled in his face.  
“So shut up,” he countered. He placed his hand around her neck, softly squeezing the sides, careful not to hurt her. “And for the cheating thing, why the hell would I ever do that to you?! Like I said, I do fucking love you for Christs sake.”

  
“Do you though?” she teased, choking out her words.  
“Don’t you _dare_ fucking doubt my love for you,” Till replied with a certain roughness to his voice. He let go of her neck to take his shirt off and get rid of his jeans, exposing his cock to her. He began jacking himself off, her angrily and lustfully staring at him doing so.  
“Hate fuck me,” she moaned. “Please… take your anger out while you fuck me.”  
“So you want me to be rough with you, you little slut?”  
“Yes sir,” she whined.

 

Till roughly slid his cock inside of [Y/N], causing her to whine out his name. He immediately began to pound into her, as hard as possible; pushing himself into her as deep as he could. She bit down hard into her lip, trying to bring herself to quickly adjust to the feeling of his cock inside of her.  
“Fucking hell Till…” she whined. “P-Please slow down…”  
“Why? Is my cock too much for you, bitch?”  
Her eyes rolled back as she started to adjust to his girth, losing herself in the feeling of his cock. She began to repeatedly whine out his name with each rough thrust.  
“You like it when I pound your little cunt, don’t you? No matter how mad you get at me, you always end up wanting my cock inside of you. What a pathetic little slut, so addicted to my cock, huh?” Till grunted loudly.  
“Smack me…” she moaned. “Right across the face. Call me names please...”  
He swung his hand back and struck her cheek, grunting as he felt her gush around his cock.  
“Are you my pathetic little whore?” he groaned. “Such a dumb fucking slut, look at you. You claim to hate me, but you weren’t able to resist getting your cunt pounded, were you?”  
“Hit me again sir,” she whined helplessly. “Please rub my clit…”  
He smacked her across the face, her whines getting louder. He reached down and began roughly fingering her clit, causing her thighs to begin twitching.  
“Till, fuck me harder…!”  
“Harder?” he mocked.  
“Please!” she whined.

 

He took his free hand and grasped onto her hip, leaving fingerprint-shaped bruises on her side. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, getting harder and rougher with her as he fucked right into all her sensitive spots.  
She started to repeatedly moan out his name again, sounding more desperate to cum.  
“Fuck yes!” she screamed. “Please Till, make me cum!”  
“You want to cum all over my cock, you whore? What a needy fucking cunt. Listen to yourself, whining for me; whining my name like the pathetic fucking slut you are. You just love it when I use your little cunt as my cum dumpster, don’t you? Do you want to feel my cum inside you, feel it drip right out of that beautiful little pussy of yours?”  
“Yes daddy…. please…” she whined out of her as he picked up the pace of both his thrusts and his fingers against her clit. His ministrations got sloppier and rougher, pushing her closer to orgasm as he pounded into her g-spot.  
She lifted her hands, gripping onto his biceps and digging her nails into his skin.  
“Are you gonna be an obedient little fucking slut and take my load?”  
“Yes daddy…please make me cum…”

 

His thrusts got sloppier and his grunts louder. [Y/N]’s whines grew louder and more breathless the closer she got to orgasm. He adjusted, starting to roughly play with her breasts, bouncing them in his hands and tugging on her nipples to make her moan. He slapped her across the face once more. 

"Such a dirty little whore," he grunted in her ear. "This pussy is all mine and only mine, look at how eager you are to have me inside of you. You love a good, rough fucking, don't you? If only you could see yourself right now... the needy, desperate little face expressions you make just show how pathetic you are."

  
“Till…” her grip on his biceps strengthened as he dug his fingers into her hip. “I’m so close baby, fuck…”  
He picked up the pace of his fingers on her clit, along with his thrusts, causing her to explode all over him as she came, drenching his hairy stomach in her juices. He released his load inside of her, moaning [Y/N]’s name out as he felt her clench around him. She whined at the feeling of his cock pulsing and exploding inside of her, his name falling off her lips in desperation.  
He slid out of her abruptly, falling onto the bed beside her. They both began to pant, chests heaving beside one another. He reached his hand down along the bed, finding hers. He intertwined his fingers with hers, holding her hand against his own.  
She turned her head to look at him, making eye contact with him.

  
“Hey baby, I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier,” he said, breaking silence. “I apologize for being so aggressive.”  
“And I’m sorry too,” she responded. “I shouldn’t have overreacted, I know I do that sometimes. But especially now. I don’t know what got into me to even think you’d ever cheat on me, and I shouldn’t have called you all those names. I also shouldn’t have said that I hate you; I love you dearly and I don’t doubt that you love me. That was shitty of me to say.”  
He smiled at her, moving in to kiss her softly. His fingers stayed intertwined with hers as he shifted his body closer to her.  
“I love you [Y/N], I’m so glad you’re mine,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry for even hinting at you leaving me.”  
“I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry,” she laughed. “I love you too Till, you big baby. We may have our fights, but at the end of the day I still love you.”

Till helped [Y/N] up, taking her into their bathroom with him. He helped her into the shower, smiling as they cleaned each other off and held one another close. They helped each other into pajamas, and climbed into the new bedsheets. [Y/N] cuddled up into Till’s broad chest, kissing his muscles as he stroked her hair, falling asleep in one another’s arms.


End file.
